


English Lessons

by SpaceRat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRat/pseuds/SpaceRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wants to test Haru's English skills, so he gives him a special quiz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noaru/gifts).



> Written for noaru in the HaruRinHaru Christmas Exchange.  
> Merry Christmas! :D

Haru's second time arriving to Sydney is definitely a great improvement compared to the first. Still, even though the Sydney Airport feels less like the confusing maze of passageways that he and Rin had traversed last year and he can actually understand what the immigration officers are saying when they ask him what the purpose of his visit is ("Seeing a friend," he's practiced answering), a wave of relief hits him when he spots the distinctive red of Rin's hair in the crowd gathered at arrivals.

"Haru!" Rin's voice is light and crisp and nothing like the crackly-sounding thing Haru had gotten used to hearing through his computer speakers. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed it until now.

"Hi Rin," he says as he's enveloped into a tight hug. Rin's body heat seeps in through Haru's clothes and when they break apart the air of the airport feels somehow even colder and drier than it did before.

"Come on. I can't wait to show you my apartment." Rin all but drags him along as they make their way through the mass of people waiting for arriving passengers and towards the nearby bus station.

Haru spends most the commute listening as Rin points out various landmarks and places along the way - the Sydney Fish Market, with the best mackerel in the city, the art gallery with the picture of a fish in the window that looks "just like your beloved Loosejaw-kun", the Aquatic Center where Haru had finally found his dream last year.

It's only when they hit a more residential area that he switches gears. "So, how's your English?" Rin asks. There's a curious lilt in his voice and the way he leans into Haru reminds him of the nosy kid who transferred to his school and swim club when he was twelve.

"It's fine," Haru answers. He knows his grasp of English will probably never be as good as Rin's but at least he hasn't failed his classes yet and that he managed to understand most of what the Australian officials said at the airport is a small victory in itself.

"Yeah? Let's hear it, then. Come on, say something." Rin is smirking now, all sharp and cocky and Haru can almost see the thrum of excitement ring through him. His eyes spark with challenge like they do when he's in front of the starting block and it sets off an impulse inside of Haru to challenge right back.

"Why? We both speak Japanese just fine and you know English well enough for the both of us" he says, as if he didn't already know exactly why.

"What if you get lost? I have to make sure you'll survive here somehow, don't I?" Rin says. He extends an arm behind Haru's shoulders and when he leans even further in Haru feels his face warm at just how little space is left between them. A sharp _ding_ sounds through the air, snapping his attention back to his surroundings. "Sorry, had to get the stop button. This is us."

Haru follows Rin out of the bus and onto the street, where the air is warm and humid against his skin, and doesn't really do much to soothe the heat on his face. "I think you're confusing me with Sousuke. I know how to read a map," he says as Rin guides them through a winding street lined with low apartment buildings until they reach the end, where one of the smaller complexes sits.

"Yeah, but how do I know you can read it _in English_?" Rin's keys jingle as he unlocks the main door and leads them up a flight of stairs. As they make their way up, Haru can't help but notice just how _fitted_ Rin's jeans are, sitting snugly against the curves of his legs and leaving very little to the imagination.

"You can read it for me then, if you're so worried," Haru says as they reach the second floor landing, and his voice sounds more shaky and breathless than he'd care to admit.

"Oh come _on_ , Haru." Rin's mouth curves into a tiny frown, his bottom lip sticking out just a bit.

"Are you really pouting over this?" Haru says and he has to wonder if Rin is doing this on purpose.

"What-- _no._ " Rin's eyebrows furrow, and that frown deepens just a little. Haru raises his hand to run a thumb over Rin's mouth. It's amazing, he thinks, how Rin can look _so_ pretty even when he's annoyed and flustered.

"I think you are." Haru says and he can barely hold back a smile when he sees Rin narrow his eyes into a glare. He turns back to the door with a mumbled _am not_ and pushes it open, stepping into the apartment and making way for Haru behind him.

As they walk in further, Haru takes in his surroundings. The place is definitely bigger than his own 1R, but not by much with its cramped kitchen, tiny living area that just barely fits what little furniture is in it and a small bathroom with, to Haru's dismay, a walk-in shower. "Are there no tubs in Australia?"

"You'll survive a week without your daily two-hour soak, I promise," Rin laughs. "Now, stop changing the subject. What's it gonna take for me to get you to talk?"

"I am talking."

"In English, you ass." Rin sighs in frustration. He takes a second to think, and then, with a little _ah_ , he crosses his arms and saunters over to Haru with all the confidence in the world and says, "What if, for everything you say correctly, I take one thing off?"

"Deal." Yes. Absolutely yes. Haru doesn't take the time to consider what else Rin could possibly offer, because what better alternative could there even be to this?

"Good. We'll start easy. Just repeat what I'm saying," Rin says and there's something in the way he's grinning that has the hair on Haru's neck prickling. "Ready?"

"Yes." It comes out strained and impatient and it's Haru's turn to glare when Rin laughs.

"Okay." He takes another step forward, now standing centimeters away from Haru and though it's nice - well, more than just _nice_ \- Haru thinks it's still a bit too far. He slips his hands around Rin's waist and pulls him forward until they're chest to chest, their noses nearly bumping together. Rin stifles another laugh, takes a breath, and says, "... Crikey."

"What?"

"Crikey."

"Cri... key?" It comes out much less smooth than when Rin had said it and the word feels odd and clumsy on Haru's tongue. Still, he's sure he didn't completely butcher the pronunciation so he has no idea why Rin is laughing so hard into his hand. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong, that was great." Rin manages between a fit of chuckles. With a hand on Haru's shoulder to steady himself he lifts a foot and pulls off one sock. "There."

"Just a sock?" Haru doesn't bother hiding his disappointment at the choice of article. If anything, he feels like he should be compensated even more for enduring Rin's amusement...

"Little things first," Rin says. "Ready for the next one?" And when Haru nods, "... Fucking mackerel."

This one Haru understand perfectly, and when he raises an unimpressed eyebrow at Rin it just sets another rush of mirth from him. Wanting to get through this as quickly as possible, Haru steels himself and focuses his thoughts on the end result - on seeing Rin strip the last of his clothing off and getting to touch him for the first time in months. He can feel his cock twitch at the thought and he tightens his grip on Rin's waist just a bit, wanting to feel as much as he can through the thin fabric of the shirt he's wearing. Haru swallows. "Fucking... mackerel," he says, and it is by far the strangest thing that has ever come out of his mouth.

Rin, though, is clearly enjoying this as he lays his head on Haru's shoulder and tries to muffle his snickering. Impatience gets the better of Haru, and he tugs on the hem of Rin's shirt, hoping the hint is clear enough.

"No, no, not yet." Rin is still cackling into Haru's shoulder. He raises his other foot and tugs off the sock. "You can have the shirt if you say..." The pause feels somehow threatening, and Haru knows he's doomed when Rin looks up at him and slowly says, "... Dingo donger."

"What? Rin, what does that mean?" Haru asks, because i had sounded crude and awful, even coming from Rin, and Haru has a distinct feeling that it is definitely _not_ a common phrase.

"It's just... a thing people here sometimes say."

"Why?"

"It's an expression of frustration. Now say it," Rin urges, his grin widening by the second as another fit of laughter threatens to spill out.

"Dingo gonger," Haru says and it has Rin breaking down, howling into the crook of his neck. His entire body shakes and it kind of sounds like he's trying to say something but he can't get it out past the laughter, leaving Haru to just stand there confused, his arousal fading fast.

"It's- it's _donger._ Dingo donger." The words are barely comprehensible but Rin finally manages to spit them out.

"Dingo... donger?" Haru tries a second time. Rin laughs again, and when he lifts his head from Haru's shoulder his face is red and there are tear tracks on his face. And then he smiles, and finally, _finally_ pulls off the shirt he's wearing. Haru watches intently, feeling his cock stir at the lithe way Rin moves, the shift of muscle as he lifts his arms to take it off, the way he tosses the thing behind him and looks eagerly at Haru.

"Alright, you have to do more work for the next two." Rin says and his lip catches between his teeth while he thinks. Haru has to swallow and remember to breathe and it takes every inch of willpower he's got to keep from slipping his fingers into the waistband of Rin's pants and skipping right past the rest of this awful game to the part where he has Rin naked in front of him. "I want you to... say one thing about me."

Haru sighs and takes his time, savouring this shift in control and letting his hands run up the length of Rin's arms. Rin's skin is smooth under his fingertips and his breath goes ragged as Haru leans in to kiss a slow, hot line along his jaw. God, he's missed the way Rin's throat dips when he swallows, and the sweet taste of his skin. But revenge seems even sweeter now, and Haru kisses his way to Rin's ear to whisper, "Rin is annoying."

"H-Haru! What the hell!" Rin stutters and pulls way. He's frowning again, and his brow crinkles into another glare but it lacks all the bite of his trademark scowl with the bright flush spreading like wildfire from his face to his ears and neck.

"I'm sorry." Haru lifts his hand to Rin's cheek and smiles. "I want to kiss Rin," he says in English and Rin's face heats up under his hand.

"Fine," Rin says and he presses their lips together. It starts out gentle and almost hesitant, but there's a sort of primal demand between them that drags them in deeper, and neither dares pull back as Rin stumbles out of his pants.

"Shouldn't you take these off too? I did say two things correctly, didn't I?" Haru says into the kiss as he snaps the waistband of Rin's underwear. He doesn't think he has the restraint to go through another round of English phrases and judging from the insistent way he's pushing up his shirt, Rin doesn't either.

The mumbled, "Fine, but you first," against his lips is all the cue Haru needs to get his clothes off in record time. Rin shoves his briefs off liked promised, and desperate hands and lips find their way to each other.

It's hot and messy and there's something in the way Rin keeps pressing closer in that makes it feel as though he's trying to make up for five months-worth of missed kisses. It makes Haru's heart ache with affection and a strange sense of greediness that only Rin could ever coax out of him settles in his bones. He welcomes it, lets the feeling guide him as he wraps his arms tighter around Rin's waist, their chests crushed together so close now he's almost sure he can feel their hearts hammering in time with each other.

Slowly, Haru moves them backwards, pulling Rin along with him and never letting the space between them grow as feels his way across the tiny living room one step at a time. They only separate when the backs of Haru's knees bump into the edge of Rin's couch and he sits down.

The sight he sees when he looks up is beautiful. Rin is standing in front of him, flushed from neck to ears and with a few stray hair strands poking out, looking back at him and smiling so brightly that Haru thinks he might go blind if he stares too long. But he doesn't - he _can't_ turn away, and he can't help the smile that tugs at the corners of his own lips.

Beautiful, Haru thinks, doesn't even begin to describe Rin.

He reaches out, threads their fingers together and gently pulls him closer. "Come here," he whispers and watches as Rin's cheeks turn an even darker red. When Rin moves, it's with a gracefulness that reminds Haru of water - fluid, powerful and _magnetic_ in a way he could never quite put into words.

Mesmerized, Haru follows every little movement as Rin settles into his lap and that magnetism soon has him leaning up into a kiss again. It's slower this time, more tender with their hands still laced and their lips pressing gently together, and when Rin softly moans against his mouth Haru thinks he might _melt._

He's aching to touch him, to hear what other sounds he can pull out of him, to see Rin come undone in his arms in the best way Haru knows how to give him. The thought sends a pulse through Haru's cock. He separates their entwined fingers and moves his hands to Rin's shoulders, running them down his chest and stomach. He goes slow, taking his time to memorize the heat of Rin's skin, every dip and slope of muscle along his way, the feel of Rin's gasp when Haru wraps a hand around his cock - he wants to remember it all, commit every last detail to memory and never let it go.

And then Rin's hand is on him, and for a moment Haru loses track of everything around him but the steady rhythm Rin sets as he palms his cock. He groans into their kiss and it takes all he has to keep himself from coming right then and there. Rin's grip is just tight enough to keep Haru teetering on the edge as his hips buck up into Rin's hand.

For almost half a year they'd handled their desires with dirty phone calls and pictures and as good as all of that was at the time, it's _nothing_ compared to this - to the way Rin just seems to _know_ how to touch and press and leave Haru panting into his neck, the breathy moans he lets out as Haru strokes him and sucks at the spot just below his jaw, the feel of Rin's fingers combing roughly through his hair as he pulls Haru back up to crush their lips together in another greedy, messy kiss, - it's all so vibrant, so intense, so _Rin_ , and shit, Haru has no idea how he'll ever settle for anything less than this again.

"Ha-Haru-- _I'm_ \--" Rin gasps. The hand buried in Haru's hair tightens and he can feel all of Rin's muscles going taut as he peaks, spilling into Haru's hand and lap. The sight of Rin like that - fully spent, resting his forehead against Haru's as he tries to catch his breath, pleasure written in the way his lips draw into a faint smile - is enough to spark a raw tension in Haru's gut and it only takes a few more tugs before he hits his own orgasm. It runs through him like a shockwave and leaves him feeling boneless and light, anchored to the couch only by the weight of Rin's body on top of him.

They sit like that for a moment, hot breaths mixing between them as they wait for their hearts to stop racing. The air cool and balmy on Haru's skin, and his limbs feel heavy as he raises a hand to brush back strands of hair that fell into Rin's face.

"You are so fast," Haru says it in English.

"Oh shut up." There's a light laugh in Rin's voice and he slaps playfully at Haru's arm. "Not like you weren't far behind."

"I thought you wanted to hear me speaking English."

"Yeah, and I've determined your English sucks."

"Clearly it doesn't," Haru says as he pinches the bare skin of Rin's ass.

"Oi!" Rin yelps and swats at his hand. "You want me to test you again?"

"What's the point? You're already naked..."

"Wh- _Haru_!"

"Yes?"

"Y-you... I'm--"

"If you're frustrated you can just say - what was it? Dingo donger?"

"Oh my god _shut up_."

 

 


End file.
